


Crime and Punishment

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship, Prison, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the end of the war Ichimaru Gin gets brought to Soul Society to receive punishment for his treason, and Kira is the one to deliver it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Divergence from canon material around the time of Winter war.

Ichimaru Gin was absolutely unsurprised when after the end of the war he was not immediately executed as a traitor. It went well with the overall sloppy organisation and negligence that permeated the whole Soul Society. No wonder Aizen was able to turn the place into a mess so easily. Unfortunately Aizen was killed during the war, and Ichimaru did not know what had become of Tousen, so it would have been impossible to repeat their little coup.

However, Ichimaru was surprised at the actual nature of his punishment – a session of corrective whippings, how delightfully old-fashioned, how surprisingly physical! Ichimaru thought he would be given a lobotomy by Captain Kurotsuchi, it would have been a more logical course of action, if the Soul Society was so willing to keep him alive. But old man Yamamoto actually decided to whip him! It took quite a lot of Ichimaru’s self-control not to laugh out loud – that would have spoilt his reputation as the man with the evil smirk. He could not believe that Soul Society thought it was enough of a punishment, but he did not object, and did not even utter any of his signature snarky remarks, mainly because he heard that the punishment will be dealt out by the Acting Captain of the 3rd Division – Kira Izuru. 

The first session happened soon enough. Kira, together with a medic from the Fourth and a guard, came to the prison cell where Ichimaru was detained. ‘Ichimaru,’ and a curt nod was all the greeting Kira gave to his former captain. “Rather offensive, that,” thought Ichimaru. “And here I was hoping for a nice chat...” Obviously Kira was not going to be chatty because he gave an emotionless order: ‘Remove your kosode and stand facing the wall.’ Ichimaru was in no hurry to obey and tried his usual mocking attitude: ‘What, just the kosode? Don’t you wanna see me naked, I~zu~ru?’ Ichimaru almost added ‘again’ to the question to imply that Kira had already seen him naked. That would surely make the blond uncomfortable, especially since there were other people in the cell. Yet Kira refused to participate in the verbal sparring and simply answered: ‘The kosode will do’. Ichimaru almost pouted: ‘Well, you’re no fun!’ 

He did as ordered, but taking special care to slide the kosode off his shoulders in the most provocative possible way, and coyly looked over his shoulder at Kira: ‘Now what?’ Kira already had a whip in his hands, and Ichimaru had to wonder where that came from. ‘Now place your palms on the wall and don’t move,’ Kira answered. ‘Sure, your wish is my command, I~zu~ru,’ Ichimaru replied, and from his tone one could hear that the ex-captain was smirking.  
The first blow of the whip was not unexpected to Ichimaru – he heard the swish of it through the air, and had a moment to prepare himself. Yet the impact of it on his naked back was no less painful because he expected it, and Ichimaru had to clench his teeth for a moment. The red hot stripe of pain on his back lingered when the whip was lifted away for the next strike. ‘Feels kinda nice,’ Ichimaru commented. ‘Think you could do that again?’ He almost didn’t manage to finish the question when the next blow came. And again, and again. It was painful, yes, but there was a certain satisfaction in it – a satisfaction Ichimaru got from his imagination.

He could perfectly imagine Izuru’s face at that moment – grim determination to fulfil the distasteful task entrusted to him and serious concentration on doing it as well as possible, hell, the pedantic little Lieutenant (“Acting Captain now, what a laugh,” reminded himself Ichimaru) was probably even counting the strokes under his breath. But it was not all – if he looked back right now, he’d probably see also some remorse – Izuru never was one for hurting people, not like that, not outside the battlefield, not planning the whole thing – it was too much like torture. But the sweetest of all would be the slight flicker of sick satisfaction in Izuru’s blue eyes – there he was, finally hurting the man who betrayed Soul Society, who betrayed him. There he was, finally executing the revenge on his ex-captain. Ichimaru could almost imagine Izuru chanting under his breath: ‘Take this! And this! And this!’ 

Ichimaru was quite sure all these feelings were mingled in Izuru’s mind at the moment, but it was that last one which would make Izuru sorry afterwards. Dear Izuru was so good at being sorry at himself, Ichimaru just felt he needed to add to that. So he began taunting Kira – he said Kira could not hit stronger than a girl; he pretended to be in horrible pain and moaned in a suggestive sexual way (well, he was in pain, no denying, but he wouldn’t be so vocal about it if it were not to provoke the blond); he commended Kira’s skill with the whip and asked whether I~zu~ru got up to such kinky stuff in his private time... “He sure has become stronger,” thought Ichimaru, when none of his words received a reply, and neither the strength nor the speed of the blows changed. 

Yes, Kira had much more control now, and in fact the whipping was getting difficult to bear even for Ichimaru. But he consoled himself with the vision of Kira’s tear-streaked face later on, when Kira would think about the whole event and feel like he was a horrible monster for doing something that cruel to an actual living being... Ichimaru stopped his comments, and clenched his teeth not to cry out – pretending to be in pain to embarrass was one thing, but letting people see his actual pain – no, he could not allow that. Every following blow on his back made him hiss with pain, he was sure he was already bleeding all over the cell floor, and his whole back felt like all skin was ripped off it. Ichimaru considered how long he would be able to stand it, and came to the conclusion that he is about to ask for mercy. The mere thought disgusted him so much that he clenched his teeth even harder, for a moment he was afraid they would break. And then the whip stopped. 

Ichimaru could not believe it, but through the sound of rushing blood that was in his ears he heard Kira give an order to the medic: ‘Clean him up.’ Ichimaru slowly sunk to the floor – his legs could not support his weight anymore. The medic quickly cleaned the blood off, and, surprisingly to Ichimaru, applied healing kidou. Ichimaru felt better immediately, and therefore was able to drawl sarcastically: ‘Is it over? I was just starting to enjoy it... ’ Kira looked up at him from the whip he was wiping: ‘Then I suppose you’ll be glad to hear I’ll return tomorrow.’ With that, he motioned to the medic and the guard to follow, and the three of them left the cell. The key clicked in the lock, and Ichimaru was left sitting on the cold stone floor alone with his thoughts.

“So that’s how they want to play it,” he said to himself. They really are gullible, it would take more than repeated whippings to make him see the error of his ways and repent. Especially if they keep healing him afterwards. Of course, he understood the idea behind healing – it prevented infection and blood loss, and a new whipping would not be possible as soon as tomorrow if he hadn’t been healed. But as long as it is Kira who does the whipping, he will be satisfied to endure it. Ichimaru licked his dry lips and pictured Kira as he saw the blond just minutes ago – hair damp with perspiration, breathing slightly faster at the effort of wielding the whip, cheeks slightly pinker.. And of course the hate – dear Izuru was incapable of strong, undiluted hate, he was such a pure boy... But Ichimaru was sure that he caught Izuru’s glance in which he saw a reflection of hate. And now Izuru is probably in his bedroom, crying into his pillow.

This last thought was more than Ichimaru could stand – he impatiently reached into his hakama and freed his hot, needy cock. “Already good to go, are ya, boy?” he smiled at the organ. Yes, it was – it was hard, and throbbing, and needed to be touched. So that is what Ichimaru did – he spat into his palm and jerked his cock with quick, nervous movements, too excited to go slow. “You are crying because of me now, aren’t you? Pretty I~zu~ru , I made you cry?” he whispered. He was getting really close now, and he bit his lip so as not to be heard moaning or worse, saying Kira’s name out loud. He came hard, his whole body arching and puling painfully on the newly-healed back muscles. Ichimaru managed to catch all his semen in his hands, and licked it off leisurely, with long, slow licks – his keepers did not need to find evidence of how he was enjoying himself. 

Ichimaru breathed in deeply, got up from the floor, rolled on his bed and slept like a baby, his last thoughts being all connected with Kira. Ichimaru would probably be very upset if he knew that Kira was not crying, and he was not going to cry.

The End


End file.
